Unexpected Lesson?
by EvanescentSoul
Summary: Ranmaru has an idea to turn Sunako into a lady, but somehow it backfires! Or was it planned.Let's just say Sunako is in for a big surprise and it might just involve a kiss...: RanmaruxSunako fluff.
1. Kiss me or Not?

A/N: As you might guess I do not own The wallflower/Perfect girl evolution/Y_ _H I don't really remember it's Japanese name…..:D

All right I wrote this little mini story for fun, I just went with it and I hope you all enjoy this story of mine…:D The couple that I will use is RanmaruxSunako…yea I know you don't hear of this couple a lot, but that's what I'm here for to bring that to you……I will also write kyoheixSunako stories and TakenagaxSunako ones. I will not use Yuki, because I don't see him with Sunako….now on with the story. I hope you all really enjoy.

**Unexpected Lesson**

"You know we aren't getting anywhere with Sunako?" Takenaga started to say as he looked up from his book to his three roommates Kyohei, Ranmaru, and Yuki. Yuki nodded fiercely and yelled out.

"YEAH….she can be a little creepy…and scary…." Takenaga held his mellow cold expression that he always did until Ranmaru all of a suddenly randomly exclaimed.

"Well….Sunako can also be pretty at times" Ranmaru's statement stood in mid air as Kyohei's laughter ranged through out the house. He kept on laughing until he said in-between his laughs.

"Are you freakin' kidding? Sunako pretty?" Ranmaru sat silently and then turned to a smile as he said laughing himself.

"Your right, what was I thinking? Sunako can never be beautiful….." Those words rolled off his tongue and felt wrong as he sat thinking to himself. Kyohei smiled and nodded as he went into the kitchen as a maniac…laughing behind him repeating himself.

"Sunako? Beautiful? HA HA HA….very funny Ranmaru…." Ranmaru being the playboy surprised himself by thinking that Sunako was not ugly but actually cute if you do a makeover for her and turn her into a lady. Those thoughts scared him and so he shook his shoulders as he kept on watching the T.V. Takenaga watched closely and asked Ranmaru.

"What's up with you?" Ranmaru got an image of Sunako and sighted.

"Nothing I just got an unpleasant thought…just that…."

"What? You imaged yourself as a bitter old man, gray hair that lost its way and you being alone in the near 5 rate future…" Ranmaru twisted his face in a What-the-F? Look and then said snickering.

"Your right…..in your dreams…" Yuki stood up and said in a state of victory.

"Guys we are going to turn Sunako into a lady today!"

"Sit down Yuki…..what chance do we have…?" Takenaga assumed as Yuki sat down gloomy and said pounding his lips.

"Fine you win…" Ranmaru sighted and thought as he walked out the room. _Idiots…do I really have to do everything by myself…._ He sighted again and then found himself face to face with Sunako's door. Her room was there and he was going to do something. That's' when he got an idea and anyways he was really curious to see on what Sunako's reaction was going to be.

Ranmaru opened the doors a little over epic and yelled out.

"SUNAKO GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT…..WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!!" Sunako yelled in agony matching Ranmaru's yells as a light shone on her.

"AHHH NO!!! A DAZZLING CREATURE….TOO BRIGHT….MIGHT MELT….." Ranmaru heaved a sigh and closed the door as he walked over to Sunako letting the darkness consume him. The only light that was on in the room was the movie that Sunako had on. A scary one of coarse…her favorite kind, He walked over to her calmly ignoring the screams of the victims on T.V that were filling his ears.

As planned he accidently pulled a cord and unplugged the T.V. He found himself in the darkness hearing Sunako's mumbling over creepy stuff as she said to him.

"What do you want Ranmaru?"

"Me? Well nothing much I just stopped by to give—" Ranmaru tripped and landed on somebody….his lips crashed into hers and him being Ranmaru, he somehow found himself kissing Sunako on her almost soft lips while blood ran down her nose. He found his way around it and let the kiss sink in of a while. Ranmaru let go and said as he got up and sat next to Sunako who was covered in blood.

"Wow Sunako I didn't expect much but you gave more than what I expected……."

"W-why?" Sunako asked as her nose filled with more blood.

"I came here to give you a makeover….but that's when I instead decided to give you this—" Ranmaru got up and walked over to the door. He laid his hand on the doorknob. He turn his head and finished his sentence. "Unexpected Lesson" He opened the door to let the light in and walked out. He tuned around for the second time and said as he held the door open with his hands.

"Sunako Nakahara….I hope we can continue this unexpected lesson later on….I have to say you aren't half as bad as a kisser as I expected….." He closed the door leaving a red faced and bleeding Sunako lying in the middle of her room.

Ranmaru walked into the living room, seeing that Takenaga was still reading his book, Yuki seeing the T.V and Kyohei trying to pig down on a big stack of sandwiches. He sat down on the couch next to Takenaga who asked him curiously.

"Where were you and what were you doing?" Ranmaru smiled and answered his question.

"Nowhere of importance and doing nothing would you care of….." Kyohei stopped eating and said with suspicion layered in his tone, more then Takenaga let on.

"Ranmaru, we know you….What are you up to?" Ranmaru's eyes let on a twinkle as he said softly.

"Nothing really……"

"Ranmaru!!!" Kyohei demanded.

"Yeah tell us" Yuki joined in. Takenaga sighted as Ranmaru said the twinkle in his eyes still glomming on.

"You guys will have to wait and see,"

**Hey Guys well that was my story: D I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me if I should write more if I should just leave it. You guys can also give me some ideas on the other SunakoxKyohei or TakenagaxSunako stories, or if you also have an idea for Ranmaru just please tell me and I will gladly write it out.**

**SO that's all and until next time……….your Writer Rukia Uchido**

**COMMENT AND RATE!!!!!**


	2. What is he doing?

**A/N:** Hey guys I know I said that I wasn't going to continue this story but I couldn't resist I need to go on with it…the comments told me too and I wanted to please people! Thanks for the people that commented! I want to know what you think about this………..care for some _RanmaruxSunako_?

It was a fine day, that day. Ranmaru was relaxing on a lawn chair outside on the back yard of the Nakahara household. Yes it was indeed a fine day.

"Kyohei who do you think you are?1?!?!?!!!"

"Someone better than you, you freak!?!?!?!?!"

"You beautiful creatures are so annoying!!!!!!"

"At least we are normal, now get out of your room and become a lady!!!!!!!" There was a shriek heard from Sunako Nakahara's room. Ranmaru covered his ears, feeling deaf after hearing Kyohei and Sunako's argument. He sighted and spoke between his teeth.

"What is it now?" He rushed in the house and up to the hallway where he saw Takenaga and Yuki crowd around Sunako's room. He smirked and walked in with a slightly annoyed look and yelled out.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" They all turned to look at him and Kyohei argued.

"This, this-"He pointed to Sunako. "Freak doesn't want to come out of her stupid room!"

Ranmaru sighted and looked at Takenaga and Yuki for help. They shrugged.

"Tell K-y-o-h-e-i, here to leave my room or else I won't feed him" Kyohei groaned and walked out murmuring to himself. Takenaga left annoyed and Yuki spooked by Sunako as always. Ranmaru laid his eyes on Sunako and sighted again. So long for this fine day that turned into a mess. He then smiled and walked over to Sunako. She didn't meet his eye.

"What do you want?" Ranmaru amused answered her question.

"Nothing much…but as for you, what happened with Kyohei…" She turned to look at him. Her eyes went wide as saucers. She went into another rampage. The one she always had when looked at a beautiful boy.

"AHHHH BEAUTIFUL CREATURE….MUST look away….to-o bright…..will….m-mel-" Ranmaru quickly got a hold of her hand and turned her around, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on her ear. With his right hand he held Sunako's nose and pinched it shut. He whispered to her lightly.

"Instead of rambling about the light creatures crap, don't look at me, or at least get over this stupid way, it gets annoying to be honest." He let go of her and gazed at her. She touched her nose and didn't feel any blood. She smiled. Ranmaru grinned and said lightly to test his theory.

"Sunako your beautiful," Sunako almost choked and felt the blood rising, it came down her nose in a gush. Ranmaru's expression turned dark and said coldly, leaving her behind with hung words.

"I thought you could change, but Kyohei was right…your hopeless" He shut the door behind him and ran down stairs. He sat down next to Takenaga and asked a hot-heated Kyohei.

"What happened with Sunako?" Kyohei snorted and explained in fast verses.

"She is hopeless….no one can help her….god help us if she does turn a lady….." Ranmaru laughed and turned to Takenaga.

"Anything with Noi?" Takenaga blushed and hid it behind the book he was reading as he said.

"That's none of your business?" Ranmaru shrugged and pestered on Yuki.

"Sooo Yuki I heard you like someone?" Yuki blushed and buried his face on a pillow. Ranmaru rolled his eyes and talked with Kyohei about curtain topics. But it didn't help that he got a flinch of guilt in his gut.

Sunako wasn't faring so well. She starred at her skeletons. Hiroshi sat patiently starring at her. Sunako asked him.

"Hiroshi-Chan you're a guy right? Can you tell me why everyone wants me to be a lady…Why did Ranmaru say I'm hopeless……?" Sunako stood firm and thought to herself. Why was she musing over on what Ranmaru said to her? Kyohei always called her names….why does this bother her?

Sunako kept starring at Hiroshi. After a few seconds she got up and walked out of her room. She walked into the bathroom. She closed her eyes and shut the door and opened them to stare at the shower currents. She turned around and held her head down. She starred at her toes and then gazed up, at the image reflecting before her. She gazed at the creature before her and her eyes widen. Something snapped in her and a little of the old Sunako woke up. What happened to her? She screamed. She fell to the ground and whispered.

"Isn't this what I wanted?" She got up and gazed at herself again. Footsteps were heard outside her door. A worried Yuki yelling out...

"Sunako-Chan are you ok?" She heard Kyohei speak next.

"She probably looked in the mirror and saw her ugly self…" Ranmaru pinched Kyohei and Sunako heard an "Ow" from Kyohei thinking Takenaga did it. Takenaga repeated the same question Yuki asked and Sunako moaned out.

"I'm fine…..go away!" Takenaga shook his head and said not convinced.

"If you say so" Sunako heard them retreat and looked at herself. She had fair skin that turned a little whiter because of her being locked in her room all day but still fair. Her hair hung in loose strings, at one point it was short but now it was all messy. A midnight color, the color of the darkness she called home. Her eyes were a mixture of light and dark shades of purple. She gazed into them and sighted. Her bangs shook a little as she stepped forward examining herself. She shook her head, stood straight. Kyohei didn't bother her with his comments. Neither should Ranmaru. She let out a deep sigh and groaned out.

"Stupid Ranmaru," She gasped and clasped her mouth immediately. She meant to say stupid Kyohei as she always said. What was wrong with her today?

Sunako ran out the bathroom her hands on her mouth. Not knowing Ranmaru had been listening in on her.

In a minute she found herself, held by Ranmaru from behind her waist. He smiled pleased and asked her.

"Why am I stupid Sunako?" Sunako felt a heavy blush come on and blood rushing. She held the blood and yelled out.

"Let go of me Stupid Ranmaru!" He didn't let go. He sighted after a minute of Sunako struggling and said thinking that what Kyohei said affected her.

"Don't let Kyohei get to you Sunako, I don't think he meant what he said, your not ugly…..not if you change….don't you think it's time for change?" Sunako squeezed out of his arms and said as she ran to her room.

"NEVER" Ranmaru shook his head and ran after her. He knocked on her door and yelled out only loud enough that only they could hear.

"Sunako as I said before, there is hope to change, but only if you are willing to change. Then you could be beautiful….but until then my impression of you stays the same" He spat out after her while he walked away. "Your ugly, unbearable, unlady-like, a monster, and hopeless"

Sunako sat stunned by Ranmaru's cold words. Knowing they were true. She huddled herself and threw her shoe at Hiroshi.

"You lied to me….you said they would understand…your wrong…" She let a few tears slip. She didn't know why she cried about Ranmaru. She should loath him not be affected by him. She turned on a movie she enjoyed seeing. The Saw series. She couldn't wait to see the new Saw movie that was coming out this Friday on Friday the 13th. Saw 5. She smiled forgetting about Ranmaru, Kyohei, about everything to be remorse in her movie. But a small part of her was thinking about the accidental kiss Ranmaru gave her. Not her first but her second.

The next morning Ranmaru woke up to gut-ranching feeling. He thought he went a little too hard on Sunako yesterday. He never lied, and he thought the truth was hurtful but it was all true. Until she was willing to change, she would be truly beautiful. Like that will happen, we all know Sunako. He walked down stairs to find delicious food set out. Kyohei pigging out on it.

Sunako walked in with her cooking apron and her hair tied in a low pony-tail. She met everyone's stares but Ranmaru's. He didn't mind, he shouldn't care. He ate peacefully, but unconformable.

Later Sunako kept on ignoring Ranmaru and mooding to everyone else. Kyohei leaned in after an episode of _Two and a half Men _and asked Ranmaru.

"What did you do to Sunako yesterday, she's lashing her moods on us by ignoring everyone….she didn't get on my nerves…not once today!" Ranmaru shrugged and said.

"I did nothing to her….I don't know why she is like that today….." Kyohei nodded and then asked with suspicion.

"What are you up to Ranmaru? You have been acting weird all this week?"

"Nothing to worry about Kyohei now mind your own business"

"Like I care" He went back to watching his show and started laughing again. Sunako came out, walking out the door with a hat on and a scarf around her. He felt his body working on its own. He ran out the door after Sunako. _What was he doing?_ He walked to her side and asked.

"What are you doing?" She said coldly.

"Going to the store," He walked on with her.

"May I come with you?" She ignored him. _What was he doing?_ She answered him with a statement.

"Don't you have any dates?" He started to think. He did right? Yes, yes he did, with a French babe.

"No." _What was he doing?_

"Typical!" He was about to get mad. Then said instead smirking.

"I'm going now…." _What was he doing?_ She growled out.

"Do as you please," He stopped to a hault looking after Sunako. _What was he doing?_ He ran after her following her. He could be with a beautiful girl out on a date about now, with a freaking French babe but he had to be with Sunako? _What exactly was he doing_? He really wanted to know what he was doing. He walked on with Sunako knowing he just planted a hot date to go with _Sunako_ to the store. His head screaming at him. **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Anymore?**


End file.
